sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer
|genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X |engine = RenderWare }} The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer is a 2005 action-adventure video game which serves as an alternative sequel to the animated film The Incredibles. It features Mr. Incredible and Frozone fighting The Underminer's legion of robot minions. The game features appearances by the rest of the Incredibles, though they are not playable characters. John Ratzenberger reprises his role of the Underminer in the video game, while Craig T. Nelson and Samuel L. Jackson are replaced by Richard McGonagle and Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Mr. Incredible and Frozone, respectively. Over a decade after the game's release, the Underminer appeared as a minor antagonist of the 2018 film Incredibles 2, thus rendering the game's plot non-canon. Storyline The game picks up directly where the movie ended, as the Underminer drills out of the ground and declares his intention to rule the world. The Incredibles prepare to battle him when Frozone arrives. Mr. Incredible orders his family to take care of the Underminer's minions while he and Frozone defeat him. The two reach the Underminer's machine, but he quickly escapes underground. Mr. Incredible and Frozone pursue him. The two discover a computer containing the Underminer's plans and learn that he has created the Magnomizer, intending to reverse the position of the earth's crust and fill the sky with extreme pollution to create an artificial underground. Mr. Incredible and Frozone make their way to the Sludge Station, where the Magnomizer is located. After defeating the Magnomizer Guardian, they reach the roof of the Magnomizer and destroy it. As the entire Magnomizer building begins to collapse, Mr. Incredible and Frozone quickly escape through a giant drill, and it falls down a deep pit the machine makes when it falls through the ground. The Underminer, aware that Mr. Incredible and Frozone have destroyed the Magnomizer, activates the Crustodian, his most powerful robot. The Underminer begins his backup plan to create 100 giant Gilgenbots to conquer the world with. Mr. Incredible and Frozone fight their way to the Crustodian, destroying three Gilgenbots in the process. The Crustodian decides to cover up its failure by destroying the other 96 Gilgenbots. After defeating the Crustodian, who escapes, Mr. Incredible and Frozone take an elevator down to an underwater plant that originally supplied power to the Magnomizer, and now powers the Corrupterator, a giant machine meant to help the Underminer further his world-dominating goals. Mr. Incredible and Frozone encounter a friendly robot named Dug who agrees to help them save a group of scientists that are trapped in the Corrupterator. Dug sabotages the Corrupterator and opens an elevator that leads Mr. Incredible and Frozone to the scientists. They rescue the captive scientists and confront the Underminer, but he escapes in the last remaining Gilgenbot. Mr. Incredible and Frozone take an elevator back to the surface on a rainy night, where the Underminer confronts them while piloting a smaller personal battle mech, with help from the Gilgenbot. After a struggle, the heroes finally defeat the Underminer, knocking him into the Gilgenbot and destroying both of them in a massive explosion. No sooner after the Underminer's demise, the rest of the Incredibles arrive to celebrate saving the world once more. Reception | GR_GBA = 54% | GR_NGC = 70% | GR_PC = 69% | GR_PS2 = 59% | GR_XBOX = 59% | MC_DS = 54/100 | MC_NGC = 67/100 | MC_PC = 65/100 | MC_PS2 = 60/100 | MC_XBOX = 63/100 | EuroG_PS2 = 6/10 | Fam_DS = 23/40 | Fam_GBA = 19/40 | Fam_NGC = 27/40 | Fam_PS2 = 27/40 | GameZone_DS = 6/10 | IGN_DS = 6.3/10 | IGN_NGC = 6/10 | IGN_PC = 6/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6/10 | IGN_XBOX = 6/10 | NP_DS = 5.5/10 | NP_NGC = 7.5/10 | OPM_PS2 = | OXMUK_XBOX = 5/10 | PALGN_PS2 = 4/10 | PCGUK_PC = 66% | TX_XBOX = 7.2/10 | rev1 = The Sydney Morning Herald | rev1_PS2 = }} The game received "mixed or average reviews" on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of three sevens and one six for the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions; one seven, one six, and two fives for the DS version; and one six, one five, and two fours for the Game Boy Advance version. Notes : In Japan, the game is known as . References External links * * Category:2005 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:MacOS games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:The Incredibles video games Category:THQ games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Disney video games Category:Video games based on Pixar films Category:Superhero video games